Bloodsuckers in love
by russiangodlover
Summary: This story is about Rose and Dimitri in the end of Blood promise. But Rose doesn't kill Dimitri, he turns her into a Strigoi!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan fiction, so don´t judge me c:**

RPOV:

´´We need to be together.´´ Dimitri said. ´´Why?´´ I asked softly.

´´Because I want you.´´

I gave him a sad smile, wondering if we´d meet again in the land of the dead.

´´Wrong answer´´, I told him.

I let go.

And he was right there, sprinting out to me with that insane strigoi speed as I started to fall. He reached out and caught one of my arms, dragging me back onto the railing. As he grabbed my hand, I lost hold on the stake and dropped it down in the river. Danm, I thought

I tried to break free from his grip but he was too strong. He pulled the rest off me over the railing and then just as fast he had run over te me wen I fell, he sank his sharp fangs down into my neck.

´´No!´´, I screamed. This couldn´t be happening, I couldn´t die. I couldn´t leave Lissa and everyone else I loved. They needed me. I kept on screaming while the man I loved drained me on life.

**I know it was short but this was a one-shot, and please rewiew and if anyone want to, I´ll maybe continue writing. Hope you enjoyed ~Russian god lover~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the second chapter, sry for taking so long. Hope you´ll like it. c: -Russian god lover-**

I didn't wake up in the land of the dead. I opened my eyes and took a look around. I was lying on a couch in a big room. I noticed Dimitri leaning against the wall across the room we were in. I flew up and run as fast as I could to him. Which I noticed went very fast. He putted a smile on his face as he cupped his hands around my face as he said "Finally Roza". I didn't listen. Instead I leaned up and kissed him.

He immediately kissed me back as he let go off my face and slowly run his hands down my arms and down to my waist. As he did I pushed him hard against the wall and the kiss grew more passionate. He lifted me up and I put my legs around his hips. I felt his tongue on my lips, begging for entrance and gladly let him in. But as my tongue slipped into his mouth I felt something sharp on my tongue and I suddenly remember what had happened.

I broke the kiss and backed off. He looked at me with an amused look and walked towards me.

"NO! Don't come any closer!" I yelled at him.

"Why Roza? Is something wrong?" He asked with a voice cold as ice. How didn't I notice? I suddenly noticed how clearly I saw everything. I could hear my and Dimitris heartbeat. I could hear the wind outside. He was still a strigoi. I thought of what had happened on the bridge. He had drunk from me. And then he had feeded me with his blood...No, I thought. No no no!

"You...you..." I started to say, but I didn't continue.

I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I stood there. But it wasn't really me. My skin was pale and my lips were not as flat as usual. I slowly opened my mouth and gasped. I had fangs. And the eyes...were ringed in red. I gasped again. I was strigoi. Dimitri hadn't killed me. He had turned me.

"NO!" I screamed out loud this time. I saw Dimitri appear behind me in the mirror. I spinned around.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO STRIGOI!" I yelled at him.

"Yes Roza, I awakened you. Aren't you happy?" He said with a soft voice. Happy?! How could I be happy?

"I can't be strigoi! I'm supposed to protect Lissa!" I yelled.

"No Roza, you are supposed to be with me. Forever." He said with a smirk on his face. Before I could react, he leaned down and kissed me hard. And I was lost. That one thing in me who always would love Dimitri, strigoi or not, took over. He lifted me up and carried me to the bed in the bedroom.

He lay me down and continued to kiss me. And I kissed him back. We kissed and kissed. His hands run up and down my legs and hips and up to my hair. At the same time my hands sneaked up under his shirt and stroke his muscles, which got a moan from him.

His hands went to the edge off my shirt and he quickly pulled it off. He bent down and kept on kissing me. He started kissing my chest and got a moan from me. His mouth moved up and trailed kisses along my neck. But at the same time his fangs stroke lightly against my neck. I suddenly woke up of my trance and flew off the bed with my shirt in my hand.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled.

"Doing what?" He asked with a guilty look on his face.

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean." I said crossing my arms.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"Somewhere." He just said.

"You don't say?" I asked ironically.

"We're in Voskhod" He said with a smirk.

"What? Where the hell is that? Never mind just let me out." I said with a sigh.

"I'm not keeping you here. I mean I could if I wanted." He said.

"But where is the exit then? The window?" I asked with an ironic look.

"The exit is in the next room. But you can't go out anyway." He said with a meaningful look on his face.

"And why's that for?" I asked.

"It's sunlight outside." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you are saying that I have to wait here until the sun goes down?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, but there are many things we can do to pass the time." Dimitri answered.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Well you know, since we're in a bedroom..."

He didn't finish the sentence. Cus he had run over to me and pushed me to the wall. I gasped and stared at his lips that were only inches away from mine.

"I know you want it Roza." He whispered. And oh, I wanted it. He didn't know. But I wasn't giving him that one.

"Really? How do you know?" He sighed.

"Roza, I know you."

And that was all he said before he pressed his lips to mine. And I was lost again. I kissed him back. I never wanted to stop kissing him. His hands went to my back and up in my hair. I put my arms around his neck and pushed him closer to me. He started to back to the bed and once we were there I pushed him down on the bed and then got on top off him. We started to kiss again.

I ripped off his shirt. And as always, my look got stuck on his beautiful muscles.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked with amusement in his voice. I just smiled and went back to kissing him. He turned us over so he was on top, without his mouth leaving mine. He ripped off my pants and then slipped out of his.

One of his hands went to my back and unbuttoned my bra. He then started to trail kisses along my neck down to my chest and my stomach. When he reached the edge off my underwear, I managed to break out of the trance again. I took the blanket and swept it around me when I flew out of the bed.

´´Don´t make me do that again!´´ He just smiled.

´´I didn´t make you do it. You did it as much as I did it.´´ He smirked.

´´Maybe I did, but don´t kiss me again. And why does it feel like my throat is burning?´´ I asked when it suddenly felt like my throat was on fire.

´´Isn´t that obvious? You´re thirsty. No not that kind of thirsty``, he said when he saw my face.

´´You need to drink blood.´´

**Mwohaha, end of second chapter. what do you think she will do? Hope u liked it and please rewiew and tell me what you think. I will try to update soon c: -Russian god lover-**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been long since I last updated but my head was like a blank paper, but I filled it with ideas eventually hehe. So here it is c: -Russian God Lover-**

_''You need to drink blood.''_

No way was I doing that! Maybe if someone gave it to me in a glass, but never that I would drink from a human. I looked at the clock across the room, 6:25 pm. The sun was going down soon; I had to get out of here. Very soon.

Dimitri kept staring at me. I stared back on him wide eyed, waiting for him to stop stare. But he didn't. I sighed and looked away. He was still wearing anything but his underwear.

''Will you stop staring at me?!'' I half screamed at him.

''Why?''

''Cus it's creepy''

''You know, the sun is set now.'' He said ignoring my comment.

As he said that I rushed to the door and felt a little like a ninja because of my strigoi speed. I went out and saw a sun free sky. But still it was as light as day. Thank god!

I started to run with my incredibly fast strigoi speed and soon heard footsteps behind me. I assumed it was Dimitri but the aftershave I smelt was not the one Dimitri used. I turned my head to see who it was. I gasped at who it was. Didn't Dimitri kill him?

Normally I couldn't see in the dark who it was, but my strigoi eyes did. And the strigoi beside me could see who I was. How did he find me? Wasn't I like in the middle of nowhere? I suddenly felt an urge to be very far away from him so I picked up the speed. But he was fast.

I suddenly stopped. If I couldn't run, I would fight.

He also stopped and turned to face me.

''Well, well, well. Isn't it Belikovs little blood whore?'' The blond strigoi in front of me said. Nathan. He would still show up in my nightmares if I still dreamed.

''Not anymore Nathan, don't you see the change?'' Someone behind me said. Dimitri had of course followed me.

I sighed. ''I never was. Now what are you doing here?''

''Following you'' Dimitri said simply.

''Not you your moron!''

''Well you still know where the Dragomir princess is, so now that you're strigoi you maybe want to tell me?''

What? I would never tell him that. Strigoi or not, I would always protect Lissa. I still thought it was weird that I still wanted to protect her and that I wasn't glad to be strigoi. I mean Dimitri said he would rather die, but then he turned and said that what he said was stupid. Shouldn't I feel that way too? I had never seen a strigoi who wasn't happy about being one. Maybe it was because I am shadow kissed. I had no idea.

And how could I tell Lissa about this? ''Oh, hi Liss I'm strigoi but you can be calm I can still your guardian. I am still myself.'' But who would believe me? They would kill me right away. And I wouldn't stop them. Or would I?

What if there was a way to become dhampir again, could I risk my life if that was the way? I could always find a feeder to drink from if I really needed blood. But would I be able to stop drinking? If die was the option, I had to find a way to become dhampir again. And of course I had to change Dimitri too. I wasn't sure if I could live with him being strigoi much longer.

''Well, will you?'' Nathan asked breaking my thoughts.

''Of course not! Why would I?''

''Are you sure you did it right Belikov? She's acting weird.'' He said turning to Dimitri

''Of course, there's only one way to do it.''

''Something must have gone wrong. Otherwise she would be halfway to America by now, hunting the Dragomir princess.'' He said nodding at me.

''Hey I'm still here'' I said looking at both of them.

''If you won't tell me freely, then I will make you.'' He said ignoring my comment and lunged at me.

I immediately prepared to fight, but Dimitri was faster. He stepped in front of me and dodged Nathans attack. ''Hey! I can take care of myself!'' They ignored me again.

''Come on man! Don't you wanna find the Dragomir girl?'' Nathan said backing off a little.

''I don't care about her.'' He turned to me. ''We should get going now Roza, don't you think?''

''Why ''we'' comrade? I can handle myself I don't need you.'' I said and began to walk off. And of course he followed me. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, making me face him.

''I would follow you to the end of the world Roza.'' He said looking into my eyes.

''What's up with you comrade? All emotional and all'' I said looking back at him. That was actually scary. I mean he had never said something like that as a strigoi before. And his voice didn't sound as cold as before. Weird, I thought. Maybe I was affecting him with my weird strigoi behavior.

''I'm serious Roza.'' Damn he was I thought as I looked deep into his eyes for any sign of lie. Nope none, he was really deadly serious. As I looked into his eyes I thought I saw the red flicker in his eye. No, I must have imagined that. He was strigoi. So was I. And I knew nothing that could change that.

**End of the third chappie! Did you like it? And what's up with Rose? And Dimitri? I will tryyyy to update soon, but I might write another FF about the gang. Ya know, Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia, I wouldn't mind if you would read it if I wrote it.**

**Remember to review! It would make me soooo happy c: -Russian God Lover-**


End file.
